My First Adventure In Halloweentown
by kiarafan2
Summary: I wanted to make up my adventure with jack, sally, the tree pranksters and the evil oogie boogie. i hope u like it.
1. Chapter 1

Halloweentown

I was walking along in a dark forest somewhere in Northern Ireland untill I saw that there was a pumpkin carved into a tree. It turned out that the pumpkin was a door.

I opened the door and it was pitch black. I tried to walk away but some wind caught me and dragged me in the tree and the door shut close. "WOOAAAA!" I screamed.

As I fell down I saw a pumkin patch and a spiral hill. Then I heard barking. A ghost dog with a glowing pumkin nose came and licked my face. It made me giggle and I heard

someone calling "Zero, where are you, boy?" _So that's what the dog's name is._ I thought. And then I saw a man with a skull and bones. "Hello, there little girl." i stared at him

in amazment. A skelleton that talked! "Need help?" He offered me his and I took it and he helped me up off the ground. "What is your name, sir?" I asked. The skelleton smiled at me. "I'm Jack Skellington, what's your name?" "Jordan" I smiled at the skelledon. I extended my hand. "Nice to meet you, Jack." We both shook hands. "Umm, if you don't mind me asking, where am I?" I asked looking around the unknown place. "Why, you're in Halloweentown, Jordan." Said Jack. _I have got to have a look around this place._ I thought. "Uhh, Jack? Can you show me around this place?" Jack nodded. "Yes, of course. Oh, you have got to meet some of my friends. Even Sally." He gave me his hand and I took it and we went into the town. I met the two witches, the werewolf, the vampires, all sorts of monsters. Even the Mayor was pleased to see me.

Then Jack took me to Sally's house. He knocked on the door and Sally answered. "Hello, Jack. Who is this?" "This is a new girl called Jordan. Jordan, this is Sally." Sally grinned at me. "Hello Jordan. Welcome to Halloweentown." I looked at her greatfully. "Thank you, Sally. It's a wonderfull place. Jack? are you two...? You know.."

Jack nodded. "Yes, I'm her boyfriend, yes." I giggled, but looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, Jack." "Don't worry, it's alright." Then I heard other giggleing. I looked scared.

Then I saw three kids in costumes running."Who are those three?" I asked Jack. "Lock, Shock and Barrel. They are trouble makers for a monster named Oogie Boogie."

I nodded as if I understood.

This is my first nbc story. review please.


	2. Chapter 2

The Halloween Party

After visiting Sally, Jack took me to the Town Square where there was a dance party going on. Jack took my hand and we went in the dance and a handsome young

vampire who looks fourteen years old came in front of me. "Vell, aren't you a beautifull mortle. My name is Danny." I smiled at him. "Pleased to meet you, Danny."

I looked around for Jack who was danceing with Sally. Danny kissed my hand. "Vould you like to dance with me, miss..." Jordan." Danny looked at me.

"My name is Jordan." Danny smiled at my name. "And vhat a beautifull name it is, Jordan." And we began to dance for a few hours or so. The Mayor came with a mic.

"This year's Halloween dance King and Queen is..." He got out a sheet of paper and it read."Miss Jordan and Mr Danny the vampire!" Everyone began cherring and

screaming for us. Danny and I got crowns on our heads. I came up to the mic. "Thank you, everyone of Halloweentown. This is the best night ever." There were

more cheers after my speech. Danny took my hand and took me somewhere near the spiral hill. "Jordan, I have something to tell you." I looked at him. "Yes?"

Danny looked very nervous. I looked at my watch and it was nearly twelve! "Danny, I have to head home! it's almost midnight!" I began to run but Danny

grabbed my wrist. "Vhen will I see you again?" I looked at him. "Maybe tomorrow night, I promis!" But before I could run, a sack was thown around me. "Jordan!"

Danny yelled. he tried to grab the sack but it was gone before he could touch it. "Don't vorry,Jordan! I'll get help at once!" And he ran off back to the Town Square.

When he got there, he saw Jack talking with Sally. "Jack, Jack!" Jack turned to face the young count. "Danny, what has happened and where is Jordan?"

Danny was out of breath. "Jordan...Kidnapped...Pranksters...Oggie." jack look worried and mad. "What? Show me, quick!" And they set off to rescue

me from Oggie Boggie.

this chapter popped into my head and Danny is my made up character. review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Oggie and Facilier

Lock, Shock and Barrel but me down a pipe and into a place that looks alot like a cassino. I came out of the bag and looked around. Then I heard laughter.

Very evil laughter. Then on one side I saw a rumpsack-like man with bugs comming out and a snake for a tounge. On the other side, a tall man with

brown skin, a hat with a skull and feather, and a moving shadow of him. "Where am I? Who are you guys?" I asked shaking and quivering.

The sack-like man spoke. "Well, Toots, They call me Oogie Boogie. And this is my partner in crime. Go on, introduce yourself." The dark skined

man then spoke. "A tip of the hat from Doctor Facilier. How y'all doin', Chere?" Then the three brats came to Oogie. "This is the girl we told

you about, Mister Oogie Boogie, sir." He looked at me and chuckled. "So you're the new girl from Ireland? What was her name?" Dr Facilier

whispered something in Oogie's ear. "Oh, Miss Jordan." Facilier came towards me. I tried to run, but his shadow caught my shirt and threw me

back. Facilier chuckled. "There's no way you're goin' anywhere, little girl. I have friends on the other side to keep an eye on you." I looked at him.

"The "other side"?" I asked. "You mean, the Dark side?". Facilier looked at me but nodded. "Ya'll could say that, Darlin'." I sat there wondering

where Jack and Danny are. "Jack is never gonna save you, Toots." Oogie said with a cackle along with the Witch Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting The Froggy Prince And Princess

Danny and Jack were both exhausted form running so they stopped. "Jack, I forgot to mention that I saw a man with dark skin and a weird hat

and his shadow was moving on it's own" Said the count. "Do you know him, Danny?" Jack asked. Danny shook his head. "That's the Shadowman!"

A woman shouted. "Tiana, you didn't have shout it out!" A man said. It was Tiana and Naveen, Jordan's friends. "Who are you two?" asked the

Pumkin King. "Forgive us, My name is Prince Naveen and this is my wife, Tiana." Jack looked at them. "Are you friends of Jordan?" They nodded.

"My name is Jack and this is Count Danny. Jordan Is in trouble and I think The Shadowman as you call him and Oogie has held Jordan captave."

They both looked worried. "We need to help her, Naveen." Jack came towards them. "Will you help us rescue her?" Naveen nodded. "Yes."

They continued to the rescue. Back with Oogie and Facilier, they tied me up and Facilier chuckled at me. "Ya'll gonna have to face it ya doomed."

"No! Jack will save me, I won't give in, I won't!" I yelled. Oogie looked at me. "Easy for you to say for now Toots. Once we get rid of the Mayor and

that bonehead Jack, we'll be running this town!" Facilier smiled. "We'll have all of Halloweentown in the palm of our hands. And my friends on the other

side will have all the willed souls their dark little hearts desire." He finished with a cackle. "Wrongo!" I shouted. "When I get out of this, you both are in deep,

and I mean deep trouble!" They both laughed at me. "Ya'll can be amusing. I think you might be of use to us, eh, Oogie?" They both cackled again.

I was begining to panic now. Where the hell is Jack and Danny? If they don't make it, Halloweentown is doomed, I'm doomed. I heard barking and there was

Zero the ghost dog. I motioned him to come. "Go tell Jack and Danny where I am and hurry please!" And the dog zoomed off. The villains never noticed.

Hope you liked this chapter. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

The Rescue

Danny, Jack, Naveen and Tiana were walking to find Oogie's hidden lair untill they heard barking. "Guys, stop! It's Zero!" Jack shouted. The ghost dog came to them.

"Zero, take us to where Oogie has Jordan. Go on boy!" Jack said and the dog zoomed off and the others followed to the place. Suddenly, some zombies came out

of the ground. They surrounded the heros and Jack commanded. "Danny, you take the left zobie. Naveen, you and Tiana take the right. I'll take the middle" And they battled

the zombies untill they were ash again. Then the three brats came out themselves. "Hello Jack, remember us?" They sneered. The heros took them on untill they were

knocked out. Then they found a hidden door which led them in the lair and saw me tied up. Naveen lossend the ropes and I hugged Tiana and Naveen. There were tears

comming down my cheeck. "We were so worried about you when Jack and Danny told us about what happened." Said the Froggy Princess. Danny helpped me up.

"I vas also vorried bout you, Jordan." I kissed his head. "Thank you for comming, Danny. You are very brave." Danny smiled at me. "Aww, so sweet." A sick voice said.

Some lights turned on and Oggie and Facilier were standing there with smug faces. "Why if it isn't Naveen and they lovely Tiana themselves." He said with a dark chuckle.

Oogie stepped towards Jack. "Jack Skellington, prepare to meet your doom!" He pressed a button and a huge spining blade came out but missed Jack by a few inches.

Naveen saw a sword sticking out of a wall and he took it out and pointed it at the witch doctor. Facilier turned his cane into a sword and they battled while Oogie tried

to cut Jack but keeps missing. Me and Tiana made a plan. Tiana put her foot out and Facilier tripped and the sword was gone and Naveen punched him when he got up

and Facilier fell down into the lava and melted never to be seen again. Oogie was about to get Jack but I pressed another button and went up to him and punched him.

He pulled a lever and he was rising up to escape. "So long, Jack!" He said with a cackle but his string was dangling down and Jack pulled on it. "Never will you treat my

friends so shamefully!" And Oogie was a big pile of bugs "Look what you've done! My bugs! My bugs!" He repeated his voice getting higher. He was no more. I stepped on

a creepy bug. "Jack, we did it. We stopped Oggie and Facilier from ruleing Halloweentown." I said with a smile. "We'd better get back to New Orlans." Naveen said.

I went over and hugged him. "We'll see you soon Jordan. That's a promise." Tiana whispered in my ear. We waved goodbye to them as the walked away into the night.

Hope this is alright. Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Celebration

As we came up to the gates, everyone cheered for us and sang. **"Jack's okay, Jordan's back. Oh yay! They're alright, let's shout. Make a fuss, yell it out. Yay!"**

I shook a lot of hands and I turned to face Jack. "Thanks for saving me, Jack. You're one great Pumpkin King." Jack smiled at me and hugged me tightly.

"And you're a heck of a friend, Jordan." I kissed his cheek. "Aw, shucks." He said, blushing. I turned to face Danny. "You said you wanted to tell me somthing."

Danny took my hand. "Yes, There vas. Uh, Jordan? I... want us to be together, uh.." He was very nervous this time. "Yes?" I said. Danny looked at me.

"I, uh... Well I love you, Jordan." I gasped but smiled at him. "Oh, Danny. I love you, too." We both leaned in for a kiss and everyone sighed. "Awww." Jack looked very

happy. "Congatulations, you two. Now let's celebrate our favourite holiday." I looked at Jack. "Halloween?" Jack nodded. "Halloween." A few minutes later, we were all

set for the Halloween song. We sang loud and clear and had loads of fun. Even Danny was good at bobbing for apples and also danceing with me. The three brats came

and Danny and I came up with loads of pranks for them to get them back for what they did. We'd laugh our heads off and roll around clutching our stomaches.

We'd play with Zero and thow the bone and Zero would always find it anywhere. Jack told us about how he took over Christmas but saved it from Oogie Boogie.

Danny took me to a tree with two swings and we would swing together holding hands. Jack would take me to the Graveyard to talk and I would help Dr Finklestein

with his experements and help Sally with sewing her up. Danny gave me a rose and he took me to the Dance Party again. We danced gracefully and calmly.

After the dance, I went up the Spiral hill and sat there looking at the moon. Someone began to sing.

**Danny: My dearest freind, if you don't mind. I'd like to join you by your side. Vhere ve can gaze into the stars.**

**Both: And sit together. Now and forever. For it is plane, as anyone can see. We're simpley meant to be.**

And we kissed very passionatley. But I knew it was time I head back home. So Danny took me to the door and kissed my hand.

"Goodbye, my love. Come back soon." I kissed hm fully on the lips. "Goodbye, Danny. I promise I will return for another exciteing adventure."

And I went through the door and I was back in the Forest and I headed for home.

I hope this was a good story for you. Review.


End file.
